


No podría pedírselo a nadie más.

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: "Cuando Bruce le solicitó ir a aquel Bar, creyó que sería como aquellas citas casuales que solían tener a costa de todos los Vengadores, X-men, Cuatro Fantásticos y demás organizaciones. Eran amantes, se sonreían a veces, rozaban sus manos para pasarse algún papel, en las misiones trataban de ponerse de acuerdo y burlarse de otros héroes cuando en verdad ellos podrían ser la burla.  La fama de Clint estaba hecha y la de Bruce pues, no era muy relevante..."Hukeye (Bruce Banner X Clint Barton)HombreXHombre.Mi versión del Civil War II
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Kudos: 2





	No podría pedírselo a nadie más.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer fanfic que publique en Amor Yaoi. Le tengo mucho cariño.

“David y Goliat no eran enemigos, eran una dicotomía donde uno no podía vivir sin él otro. Ambos fueron David y fueron Goliat, ambos saben lo que es ser grande y ser débil, tienen tanto y tan poco en común, creo que por ello puede existir el amor”.  
Quien conoce a Clint Barton sabe que es bueno en su percepción de la bondad. Él es un simple hombre que comenzó como humano, sin nada especial que aportar. El arco y su sentido de justicia es lo que le llevaron a ser catalogado como un héroe. No le quedaba de otra, ¿o sí?  
Las elecciones individuales que hacía durante las misiones o los impulsos por atacar a ciertos villanos. Por ello la mayoría de los superhéroes a regañadientes accedían a sus decisiones. Es solo un hombre, ¿qué tan peligroso podría ser? Son pocos a los que puede obedecer, en este caso a Nick Fury o a Steve Rogers, en adelante nadie le da órdenes a Ojo de Halcón.  
Podía esperar tantas cosas de todo el mundo y hasta de sí mismo, podía esperar traiciones de todos lados, no era extraño, es un simple humano, podía esperarlo de todos menos de Bruce, quien esperó verlo por tanto tiempo para pedirle aquello.  
Cuando Bruce le solicitó ir a aquel Bar, creyó que sería como aquellas citas casuales que solían tener a costa de todos los Vengadores, X-men, Cuatro Fantásticos y demás organizaciones. Eran amantes, se sonreían a veces, rozaban sus manos para pasarse algún papel, en las misiones trataban de ponerse de acuerdo y burlarse de otros héroes cuando en verdad ellos podrían ser la burla. La fama de Clint estaba hecha y la de Bruce pues, no era muy relevante.  
Clint, además, era uno de los pocos enmascarados que no le temía a Hulk. Era el más débil de todos y era el mejor enfrentando a la bestia.  
Los sentimientos de Clint se inundan al verse, Barton no puede disimular su sonrisa, mientras que Banner sigue con unos ojos de cansancio y un semblante serio. Antes de sentarse, el rubio le acaricia la mejilla derecha con el pulgar y el índice sin interrumpir la vista, algo está mal y no sabe qué es.  
-Hola. -es Bruce quien rompe el silencio.  
-Hola. -Clint le sigue la corriente.  
-¿Está todo bien?   
-Sí, a la perfección. -lanza un suspiro pesado. -Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, es preocupante. - toma la mano ajena que está en su mejilla y lentamente la deposita en la mesa junto a la suya.  
En eso llega una mesera, al parecer el de cabello castaño oscuro ya pidió para los dos, un par de cervezas.   
Barton cambia su semblante tranquilo e interrumpe sus caricias para poner atención en lo que Banner le pide. -¿Preocupante? -toma la bebida, dándole un pequeño sorbo sin quitarle la vista a su pareja.   
El de ojos color miel cambia el tema, le parece difícil el favor que le va a pedir al otro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. -¿Y tú cómo estás?  
-Bien, Kate cada día me sorprende más, será una buena sucesora de Ojo de Halcón.  
Bruce sonríe con ojos felinos. -Me da mucho gusto, ¿deseas renunciar a la vida de superhéroe?  
-Pues… los años pasan, y si no tienes súper poderes tarde o temprano el cuerpo te da la factura.   
Bruce ríe ante aquello. -Tienes razón- le da un trago a su bebida- te puedo decir que incluso la mente llega a fallar, no puedes hacer lo mismo que en la juventud, por eso… -saca una caja azul de su bolsillo. -Te pido que conserves esto para cuando se requiera.  
Se la extiende al arquero y este la abre, era un delgado cilindro de color verde. -Te quiero, y por ello, si vuelvo a lastimar a alguien, si me vuelvo a transformar…  
El rubio pone sus dedos en los labios ajenos. Tiene una idea de lo que es, prefiere escucharlo de los labios ajenos -¿Qué es esto?  
Aun con los labios cubiertos Banner contesta. -El arma definitiva, solo sirve como Bruce Banner, no como Hulk. Con el mínimo de verde en mis ojos, la lanzas…  
Los ojos de Clint tiemblan, e inconscientemente busca la nuca del otro para acercarse, teniéndolo de frente.  
El de ojos amielados pone el índice en su frente, un poco arriba de la ceja. -Aquí.  
A Clint se le comienzan a cristalizar los ojos. -No quiero.  
Banner se deja tocar, le gustan esas yemas gruesas llenas de surcos por las flechas. No puede hacer mucho por Clint, bueno, la vida de un héroe es difícil y es más difícil la vida de una persona como Clint. Ahora que ha perdido el ochenta por ciento de su audición era el súper hombre entre los hombres. -Es lo mejor…  
-¿Para quién? ¿Para el mundo? ¿Para ti? Para todos menos para mí. -aun con las frentes unidas Barton interrumpe. -¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que pienso?  
-Eres la persona más importante para mí. -Bruce pone las palmas en las mejillas del otro, usando los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que comienzan a correr. -Y también el superhéroe más justo que conozco, sabrás elegir el momento exacto.  
-¿Por qué a mí?  
-No podría pedírselo a nadie más.  
Después de ello desfogaron sus pasiones en un hotelucho cerca del bar, Banner lo recuerda como el mejor momento de su vida; desde que Hulk ya no era un impedimento para su vida podía desbordarse como la bestia oculta en su ser, pero no sabía cuánto duraría eso. ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Nadie sabía con exactitud, y Banner se hacía cada vez más viejo. Pasar horas en aquel laboratorio, perdido para el mundo, le daba vitalidad al igual que estar con Clint. Él sí lucia joven, no podía negar que eran muchos los años de diferencia, pero esa misma diferencia hacía que actuara de manera tan jovial. Su cuerpo se alimentaba de aquella energía.  
Y Clint, él solo pensaba en lo hermoso que era Banner y lo injusto que era Brucie, su Brucie, al elegirlo como su verdugo. Pensar que con esas yemas que recorren su cuerpo, son las mismas yemas que jalarán el gatillo, o en este caso tensarán la cuerda, misma tensión de los dígitos del arquero en la entrada del menor, lanzando una flecha que evocaba los gemidos de Bruce.   
Certero, en el blanco, no tan limpio, perfecto.  
Posteriormente, no se volvieron a ver directamente hasta que el inhumano apareció y predijo que Hulk aniquilaría a todos. Clint desconocía esta noticia, él siempre vigilaba a su amado de lejos en caso de que alguna emergencia ocurriera. Al momento de verlos a todos, Tony del lado izquierdo, Capitán América del derecho y Capitan Marvel en el medio, junto con los demás Vengadores, vio a un Bruce tenso, enjuiciado, condenado.   
Clint observa a Bruce, a quien se le desbordan las lágrimas. No es justo, aquello de lo que le imputan es generado por ellos mismos. Nadie más lo ve, esto queda entre Clint y Bruce. Este último aun con lágrimas se rasca la frente haciendo un circulo con el anular como diciendo “aquí”.  
Por dentro, Clint lucha entre su deber y su querer.   
“¿Por qué Bruce? ¿Qué me has hecho? Es imposible conocerte y no amarte, amarte y no obedecerte. Fue una hermosa seducción”. Los ojos de Bruce están clavados en el árbol con una mirada de desesperación, cansancio y algo de furia… “Hazlo”.  
Fuera de ese diálogo silencioso, la discusión entre los tres titanes de los Vengadores (Steve, Tony y Carol) tensa los pensamientos tranquilos del genio, quien cierra los ojos de manera hiriente, mira a Carol y después mira donde está Ojo de Halcón. “Que esto acabe pronto”, prosigue con un tenue color verde manifestado en los iris de Banner y pasa lo que tiene que pasar. No hay ni una razón, no hay ni un porque, si morir y amar se unen. Pero pasó.  
Los ojos de Banner miran a un solo punto, un árbol, con lágrimas congeladas por el tiempo.  
Clint grita, quizá por eso es más fácil localizar al arquero. El arco caído y el puño en los ojos son segundos en los que piensa en el gran error, pero si Bruce le dio la señal fue por algo.  
.  
Antes de que se hiciera el juicio lo pusieron en una celda de máxima seguridad, él mismo se entregó, sin embargo nunca estaba de más algo de protección. Tras las rejas nadie lo había visitado, pero hasta poco antes del mencionado juicio apareció Tony con los ojos llenos de rabia, el rubio estaba en la única silla dentro de la jaula, usando el respaldo para poner su pecho abrazando la silla con los ojos hinchados.  
-Eras la persona en la que más confiaba, y tú, tú lo traicionaste.  
-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso. ¿Acaso no lo mandaste a un planeta para que dejara de lastimar y Hulk fuera libre de existir?  
El de nombre Stark vocifera. -¡Mi intención nunca fue matarle!  
-Mi sentencia fue amarle ciegamente. -le muestra sus ojos al castaño. -Solo eso.   
-Vaya, ¿a eso le llamas amor?  
-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.  
En eso llegan algunos guardias para llevarse al culpable al estrado.  
-¿Por qué mataste a Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, mejor conocido como Ojo de Halcón? -es Matt Murdock quien habla en el estrado junto con aquellos seres extraordinarios.  
Clint tarda en contestar, en sus pensamientos solo quiere llorar, salir de ahí, ver el cuerpo de Bruce antes de que cualquier cosa ocurra. Pero no pasaría, lo primero que hizo Iron Man fue custodiar el cuerpo del científico.   
-Porque… -da un fuerte suspiro. -Bruce Banner me lo pidió.  
Todos aquellos que están en el juicio saben que Bestia encontró en la flecha lanzada a Banner propiedades del mismo laboratorio secreto, además cuentan con un video que explica que Ojo de Halcón tenía el derecho de acabar con su vida cuando este lo viera necesario.   
Con ello se da la muerte de un Gran Titán.  
“¿Qué será de David sin su Goliat? Nada, porque Goliat siempre será recordado por David y vivir será su castigo”.


End file.
